The Talent Show
by kkschwarze
Summary: Season 1. The students have a talent show
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my first story:):)**

**it prob sucks!**

**couples:**

**Nina and Fabian**

**Amber and Alfie**

**Patricia and Jerome**

**Mara and Mick**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owed House of Anubis!**

* * *

><p>~Nina P.O.V. ~<p>

I, Nina Martin, woke up in Anubis House as happy as ever. I looked at my clock, 6:00am…Really? It was Saturday and I didn't feel like going downstairs yet so I decided to write in my diary.

_ Dear Diary_

_ I can't believe it was a year ago today that I arrived here at Anubis, the day I met my BBF Amber Millington, the day my now awesome friend Patricia Williamson poured water on my head because she thought I had something to do with her friend's disappearance, the day my life changed forever._

_I love my life, I love my housemate Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Trudy (She is now our housemother because Victor died over the summer) but most of all I love my boyfriend and best friend Fabian Rutter_

_ Nina_

By the time I woke I was done pondering about my life I noticed it was 7:00, So I snuck down….still in my pajamas**..**to the common room without waking up Amber….Wow that girl can sleep through anything.

~Fabian P.O.V. ~

I woke up to the most horrid sound ever...I looked up and my best mate Mick Campbell was snoring..UGH!

So I went out to the common room…still in my pajamas. When I got to the door I stopped myself, on the couch was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, my girlfriend Nina. I just couldn't help but smile and think about us...ever since Prom we have been insuperable

After snapping back into reality...I quietly snuck up behind her and covered her eyes

~Nina P.O.V~

When I got downstairs I plopped on the couch and picked up the book that was on the coffee table…The Solar System is your Friend…Fabian's book, I had gotten him a new one after he sacrificed the other in the Sibuna fire

"He's such a dork" I thought as I felt a pair of strong hands cover my eyes…Fabian…I knew it was him

"Guess who" Fabian said…."Fabian" I said as I look around smiling…I got up and walked around the couch and took his hands.

"Morning beautiful" He said playing with my fingers

"Hey" I said cutely**(A/N the way she said Hey...when she saw him in the first episode of season 2 House of Hellos)**

"Why are you so happy?" He said smirking

"I don't know, I guess it's because you are hear."I said

"That could be it or it could be that or it could be the fact it's exactly a year since you've arrived hear" He was still playing with my fingers

"Maybe…" I said leaning up and pecking him on the cheek

"What only the cheek" he said

"Fine" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, and giving him the best kiss I could…After a few seconds we broke apart and all I could do was smile….

~Fabian P.O.V~

That was one of the best kisses from Nina….I felt love in it…after we broke apart she smiled and put out heads together "What" I whispered….she pulled slightly back putting her hands on my chest and said "I just love you so much" before kissing me again. We kissed for what felt like forever but in reality was only a few minutes…our lips moving in perfect unison…after we pulled apart I told her "I love you more"

Then I lead her to the couch and she sat down next to me. I put my arm around her and she nestled her head in my chest. We just sat there in silence…enjoying the moment…me kissing her head from time to time…

After a few moments Nina looked up at me and breaking the silence said "Why do you love me"

I looked at her with love in my eyes and said "Because you are the sweetest, honest, wonderful, beautiful, American girl that I fell in love with the moment you stepped in this house"

Before she could answer I gently kissed her on the lips and she kissed back right away….after a few seconds the kiss became more…she was on top of me and we were having a make out session…I can't believe me, Fabian Rutter ,was having a snogging session with Nina Martin!

"Get a room" Jerome came in making us part as quicky as we could. Both of us were as red as a fire truck...

Soon enough everyone was down stairs and getting ready for breakfast...Trudy was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Everyone was at the table...Nina at the head, then me, next to me is where Mick sits, next to him Mara and then at the other end is Patricia and then Jerome, next to Jerome is Alfie and then Amber. We were all still in our pajamas but no one really cared because it was Saturday.

We started to eat and me and Nina were holding hands under the table... secretly.

~Amber P.O.V~

I looked over a Nina who was looking into Fabians eyes, and obviously holding his hand under the table. We sat there in silence untill Alfie threw some of his eggs at Jerome.

Jerome tryed to thrown some back at Alfie but missed and they hit me

"ALFIE LEWIS do you have to start a food fight every meal" I yelled

"As a matter of fact I do" he said kissing me cheek.

Everyone was helping me clean up and during that we heard someone knock at the door and Trudy went to retreave it

Nina and Fabian then got up and started to leave hand in hand "Awwww you guys are just cute" I sqealed. They both just kept walking, but they were blushing.

Now it was time to plan

"Okay guys we are on for tonight right." I said

Everyone looked at me blankely

"Ninas aniversary party?"

"Its been a year already" Jerome said

"Yes slimeball, we are planning a party" Patrica snapped back

"I love you " Jerome said sweetly

"Love you too" Patricia smiled

after that...

and Trudy called us out to the hall...and the person who was standing there was not who i expected

* * *

><p><strong>ooooo cliffy...idk lol<strong>

**How was it horrible?, amazing? NEED TO KNOW**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review tell me if i should write more!**

**and should I include joy in this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another story:):):) **

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT:):):):):):)**

**Hear is another chapter**

* * *

><p>~Nina P.O.V~<p>

"Wow that was so embarrassing" I said as I walked into Fabians room and sat on his bed leaning against his pillow

"Yeah I know" he said sitting next to me and putting his arm around me

"I love you" I said looking into his eyes

"I know…and I love you too" he said leaning in

We were about to kiss when Trudy called us out to the hallway

We both got up and walked out hand in hand….when we got out there I saw someone who I wasn't expecting..."Mr. Winkler" I said

"Yes, hello everyone, I'm here to tell you about mid-year assignment" he said

He led us into the common room and we all sat down.

"Okay guys for assignment is that we will be doing a talent show"

Everyone growned…

"Come on guys, it will be fun, everyone will have to their own individual song and then we will have 2 group numbers (guys and girl of course) just for fun. The talent show will be in a month and you must have you song choice to me in no later than 2 weeks" he told is

I was so excited…kind of…I was excited because I will get to sing a song to Fabian but I have MAJOR MAJOR stage fright

After Mr. Winkler left everyone quickly went upstairs to change

"Fabian" I said as I turned into him

"Yeah" he said looking down and me and smiling

"What song are you going to sing?" I said putting my hand on his chest

"I'm not telling" he said kissing my nose…I love it when he does that

"Fine, I'm going to go upstairs and get changed" I said getting up

~Fabian P.O.V~

After she told me that she was going upstairs, I remembered what Amber told me

_Flashback_

"_Fabian, you need to keep Nina occupied tomorrow because we have to set up for her party"_

"_Party, Amber what are you talking about"_

"_You know for her anniversary"_

"_Oh yeah…sure"_

_End of Flashback_

"Nina," I quickly ran after her

"Yeah, Fabian" she said turning around

"I was wondering if you wanted to um….wanted to go to town with me today after we get changed"

"I would love to…and does this have anything to do with keeping me away from the house so Amber can set up the surprise party that she is throwing for me"

"What! how do you know"

"Amber sent me an email with the invite….typical Amber" she said smiling

"I know, so wear something nice." I said taking her hand

"I will" She said kissing my cheek "See ya later"

"Bye"

~Amber P.O.V~

I was on my bed straightening my hair with the straighter that Alfie got me…"He's so sweet"

"Who's so sweet" Nina said coming in

"Alfie, I can't wait to see what song he is going to sing to me in the talent show...speaking of the talent show...what are you going to sing to Fabian" I said

"I don't know I was thinking maybe something by Taylor Swift"

"Thats awesome" I said

"Okay then,..hey can you help me get ready…I'm going into town with Fabian and I need something to wear"

"Um YES" I squealed as I pushed her out the door so she could go take a shower

Okay so what am I going to make her wear….

~Patricia P.O.V~

I can't believe Jason is making us do a talent show…..I defiantly don't sing!

But I still couldn't help think of what song I'm going to sing…and then It hit me... SMILE!

"Mara, are you going to sing a song to Mick" I said getting up from my bed

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure what song, how about you"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to sing Smile by Avril Lavine" I said

"That great…I think we should go down stairs and get ready for Nina's party" Mara said going to the door

~Ninas P.O.V~

After I took a shower I walked back to my room. And getting into my room I was literally trampled by Amber.

"Nina you back….okay so get dressed your outfit is on your bed, and then come to the bathroom and we will do you hair and makeup" she said before leaving the room

I looked over at my bed there was a surprisingly cute outfit (**Outfit on profile) **after I got changed I decided that Amber is probably going to keep me for a while so I texted Fabian

~Fabian P.O.V~

After Nina went upstairs I went to to my room, took a shower, and got dressed...now I am sitting on my bed with my guitar thinking of the song I'm going to sing for the talent show…I was about to start strumming when I got a text from Nina

(Nina-_Italicized _Fabian-**Bold**)

_Hey Fabes turns out Ambers keeping me 4 a little while…so I'll b down soon_

** kk c u soon….lov you **

_Lov u 2 bye:)_

As soon I stopped texting Mick came into the room….and you guessed it….he was eating

"Hey mate, what are you doing" He said sitting down on his bed

"Trying to figure out what song I'm going to sing to Nina for the Talent Show" I said

"Oh cool…what song are you thinking"

"I don't know yet"

At that moment I heard Amber calling me…Yes Nina's finally ready.

~Nina's P.O.V~

"Finally" I said as Amber was finishing my hair

"Ill go tell Fabian you are ready to go" She said leaving

After Amber left I looked in the mirror one last time and left the bathroom  
>When I got to the stairs Fabian was at the bottom waiting for me….his mouth was literally touching the floor..I guess he liked my outfit.<p>

"Hey you look beautiful" He said

I walked down the stairs and said "You don't look too bad yourself, and close you mouth you will catch flies" I said kissing him and smiling in the kiss, all of the sudden there was a flash we broke apart and saw Amber with a camera...

"Amber what are you doing" I said

"Nothing" She said

"Lets get going" I said turning to Fabian and intertwining my fingers in his

We left hand in hand with Amber squealing behind us

* * *

><p><strong>Thats Chapter 2...thats all I can do for tonight but I will try my best to get Chapter 3 and MAYBE maybe 4 up tomorrow but the thing is that I have school so I will try to write all during the school day and edit when I get home and then upload them tomorrow night idk but I will get chapter 3 up soon <strong>

**REVIEW:):):) bye**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 :):) Chapter 4 will be up later today MAYBE!**

**okay and ya**

* * *

><p>~Fabian P.O.V~<p>

I and Nina walked to the bus stop hand in hand. We got there 15 min early and there was not a lot to do so we just sat on the bench and talked and just enjoyed each other's presence. When the bus came there were not a lot of seats. "Nina, why don't you sit down and I will just stand" I said before she pushed me down and sat on my lap… "Or we could do that" I said smiling and kissed her lips. She had her arms around my neck and I had mine around her waist.

Time flew by and before we knew it we were in town. Amber said that I should keep her out till she was ready so I took her to lunch at my favorite restaurant…The Back Porch ….we sat down at a table outside.

"It's beautiful" She said

"Well I see something even more beautiful" I said looking at her….she blushed and looked at her shoes…I love it when she does that.

We quickly ordered…we both got a chicken salads and sweet tea….after we ate we decided to just walk around town….when I was walking Amber called me

"Hey I got to take this call….one second" I said walking to a near by bench

(Fabian-_ Italicized _Amber- **Bold**)

Me: _Hey What's Up_

Amber: **You need to keep Nina busy till about 5 and then come back to the house…**

_Okay will do…anything else Amber, Neens is waiting.._

**Awwww you called her Neens….you guys are just so cute…. and No that's all…wait you **

**Nina need a dress for tonight…tell her to go buy on at my favorite shop All About**

**Me, but please be discrete about it…we don't want her to no something it up**

_I think she already knows something is up…but yeah I will tell her and plus that will give_

_Me a chance to pick up the present I got her_

**Awww so sweet…okay got to go Bye…**

_Bye?_

I walked back to Nina who was standing on the corner waiting for me…I told her she needed to go get a dress….she thought that was werid but went to the store afer kissing me on the cheek

Okay game time Fabian…time to go pick out the necklace

_At Anubis House_

_Alfie and Jerome are in the there room talking about the Talent Show_

~Alfie P.O.V~

"DUDE, DUDE, Captain Spaghetti, JEROME" I yelled looking over at Jerome who was staring at his laptop blankly….he wouldn't answer me so I threw a pillow at him "DUDE"

"What, What, What" He said looking surprised

"What's up"

"Oh I was just trying to figure out what song to sing for Patricia in the Talent show…..I actually think this is a good idea"

"Okay then, sooo what song"

"I was thinking something by Justin Bieber, Amber LOVES him"

"ALFIE LEWIS get you butt out hear this instant and help we with the party" I hear Amber yell from outside my room"

"Coming…" I yelled back getting up

"Good like dude" Jerome said behind me

"Thanks and good luck with you on the song choice"

~Amber P.O.V~

"Nina and Fabian are going to be back at 5 and we are only half done" I yelled….Where is everyone….I went to the hallway and yelled for Alfie…he came running out and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We have to get everyone" I said in a stern voice

"I know Ams….let me call everyone" Alfie said

"No I will do it"

"How are you going to do that" he said

"By doing this" I started to scream at the top of my lungs and everyone came running down the stairs "Perfect you are all hear we have to get the house ready for Ninas party, I told you all your assignments yesterday so go do them"

"Come on Amber, we have still have like a couple more hours" Mick complained

"Yeah and we all have to work on the talent show" Mara said agreeing with Mick

"No we are going to set up the party and then we get ready for the party and then you guys can do anything you want…got it"

"Fine" Everyone said leaving to do there part

_In town…specifically at All about Me_

~Nina P.O.V~

I went to the store to look for a dress for my surprise party….wow Amber was to be descrete I thought to my self

I had to meet Fabian in the part in about an hour so that's how much time I had to pick a dress. Wow this store is huge….I looked around for a while and then I found the perfect dress and went to find the accessories for it, and I obviously did…I mean this place had Everything and I mean everything. (**Whole Outfit on Profile**)

After I headed to the park to meet Fabian.

~Fabian P.O.V~

After I left Nina I went to the jewelry store to pick up Nina's necklace…..(**On profile**)

After I picked it up the necklace headed to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 as I said will be up later MAYBE!<strong>

**all the outfils and stuff r on my profile and y alol**

**soo REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**okay so it turn out I can work on this during the school day:):) **

**I porbably wil have Chapter 5 up tomorrow so ya HOPEFULLY 6 but we will see**

**DISCLAIMERL I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS...but I wish i did..cause then Fabian and Nina wouldnt have broken up!**

* * *

><p>~Nina P.O.V~<p>

When I got to the park I didn't see Fabian so I just sat on a bench. It was so beautiful…the birds were chirping, then sun was shining, and I was just having the most perfect day. After a few minutes Fabian was walking towards me with two ice cream cones…..awww so sweet.

"Hey you" I said trying to take the ice cream

"Nope" He said pulling it away.

"What"

"Give me a kiss first"

"Fine" I gave him a short kiss

"Thank you" he smiled and gave me the ice cream….we sat down on the bench and ate our ice cream.

I suddenly got a good idea… "Fabes"

"Yeah Neens'

"You have got something on your shirt"

"What" he said and looked down at his shirt, I then put my ice cream cone to his nose.

"You did not just do that" he said looking up at me and taking the cone off his nose…

"Maybe, I did maybe I didn't"

"Come here"

"No way Rutter" I then ran away and Fabian…after throwing my cone out….ran after me

After running to a near bye tree I felt a pair of strong hands come up to me and spin me around (**A/N: Like the way he did in the episode with the dictionary except Nina is turned around…idk)**

He then put me down and I turned to him "Nice Nose"

"I could say the same…kind of" He said taking some of the ice cream from his nose and putting it on my on my lips"

"Now kiss me" I said puckering up

"No"

"Fine then" I said turning around disappointed like

~Fabian P.O.V~

We were having such a great time….Nina put her ice cream on my nose and I on her mouth…After she asked me to kiss her I said no…and she turned around looking disappointed

"Sorry Nina…I didn't mean to"

"It's okay" she had all sad like

I turned her around and looked at her "I'm really sorry" and I kissed her

She started to laugh and I said "You knew I was just playing with you right"

"No I didn't Nina you really scared me" I said turning around and going back to the bench

"Fabian, wait did I do something"

"Gotcha"

"I hate you" she said hitting me playfully

"Love you too" and then we kissed

We then got cleaned up and I noticed the time….4:30... "Nines we got to get back for your party…Ambers probably waiting"

"Okay let me get changed into my new dress in the bathroom" She said running to the bathroom…don't worry they were really sanitary.

She then came back looking as beautiful as ever and we left for the bus stop….we were in the same position on the way home…not that I was complaining.

We were home quickly and ready to go into the house

"Okay you ready" I said looking at her

"Yeah, which surprise face should I do" She showed me 2 faces and I laughed…

_In Anubis House…_

~Mick P.O.V~

I love Mara but I just can't seem to find a song that fits her perfectly….. "Come on….!"

"What is it" Mara said coming into my room

"Oh nothing" I said

"Okay then…Amber wanted us out there ASAP…because Nina and Fabian are on their way"

~Amber P.O.V~

This is going to go perfect everyone was dressed (**Outfits on Profile**)

Before I knew it …..they were back

"Okay everyone hide" I yelled hiding behind the couch with Patricia and Mara

Alfie was in the sarcophagus…typical him

And Jerome was behind the table with Mick

We were ready….

* * *

><p><strong>yyayayayayay thats it <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is another chapter ummmmmm**

**Ya..if you want to see the present that Fabes got for Nina its on my profile…I think under Chapter 2 or 3 idk…but its there**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA!**

* * *

><p>~Nina P.O.V~<p>

Fabian and I walked into Anubis house hand in hand. When we got in it was really quiet…they were probably hiding….we went to the door way between the common room and the hall….and everyone jumped out and said "SURPRISE"

"Congrats Nina" Amber said hugging me and after Amber I hugged everyone….

"Guys where is Alfie" I said

"I don't know...ALFIE!" Amber yelled and then all of the sudden I felt arms on my sholders "Ahhhhhh.." I turned around and I saw it saw Alfie "Alfie what the hell….you scared me" I scream hitting him

"Sorry Nina…but congrats" He said hugging me

"Thanks" I said sarcastically

We all headed to the table to eat the cake that Trudy made…..It had my face on it…It was weird seeing my housemates eating my face but it was….no it was just weird.

After we eat we just really hung out….in the middle of the party Fabian pulled me into him room

"Hey, whats up" I asked him

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you this in private" he said as he gave me a box

"It beautiful, Fabian" It was a heart shape necklace and a pair of heart shaped earrings…. "I love it and I love you so much"

"I know" he said and we kissed and after we separated I hugged him and we walked back out to the party

The party was so much fun we danced and took pictures (**A.N: like the ones they took Micks going away party) **it was getting kind of late but Victor was out for the night and would return in the morning and Trudy was sleeping so we were aloud to stay up as late as we want...then heard a knock on the door and before one of us could get it a familiar face barged in "I'm back biotches"

"Joy?"…yep it was Joy wearing a very skimpy outfit I might add (**Outfit on my profile)**…my face should my surprise and everyone had the same expression as me…Patricia ran over to her and gave her a hug

"Yep I'm back…missed me"

"Not really' Jerome said under his breath but everyone except Joy heard...we all laughed

She then ran up to Fabian and gave him a really long hug...like to long….Patricia turned to me and saw that I was annoyed so she took Joy to go hug everyone else

After I quickly ran up to Fabian, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway…He looked down at me and saw that I was nervous. "Why did she hug you like that?" I said

"She hasn't seen me in a while that's all"

"Fabes I know when you are lying…I'm dating you…now what up"

"Okay so last term…before you came we were like kind of an item"

"WHAT"

"It was nothing she like me more that I liked her and when I broke with her she thought it was a joke and just acted like we were still a couple….and then she went missing and the love of my life came" he explained

"Oh and whose that"

"You tell me" he then kissed me

We then went back into the common room…I was still holding his hand…when Joy saw us she looked at me with jealously in her eyes and Fabian squeezed my hand to tell me it was okay.

By then it was already midnight and everyone was partied out…I was going to sleep in Fabian and Mick's room, Mick in Mara and Patricia's, Patricia in Jerome and Alfie's room, and Alfie in Amber and my room….Trudy agreed to this if we didn't do anything stupid…which we weren't

"Wait, where am I going to sleep" Joy said trying to sound sweet

"I guess you will have to sleep on the couch" I said back at her trying to sound like I cared…I mean I did care but all I could think about was sleeping in Fabes room.

"Girls lets go get our pjs" Amber yelled already running to the staircase

"See ya soon" I said to Fabian kissing his cheek

After we were all in our pjs (**On Profile:):)...sorry im not describing them its kind of hard too.)** I headed downstairs with Patricia….on the way we saw Mick and Alfie….

_In Fabians room…._

~Fabian P.O.V~

I can't believe Trudy let me and Nina sleep in the same room…I can't wait….

"Hey mate how you given any more thought to the song you are going to sing" I said to Mick

"Yep I was thinking Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars, how bout you"

"Awesome, and no….I have absolutely no idea" (**A/N: ya guys me too….need ideas for Fabian song….just PM or put in a review) **

"Well you will think of something" he then made a quick exit to go upstairs…

After he left I heard a knock on my door and got up….assuming it was Nina…

When I opened the door it wasn't Nina it was Joy

"Joy what are you doing here"

"This" she then pushed me against the wall and kissed me but thankfully I pushed her off "Joy what you think you're doing, I'm with Nina now and I love her…." When I turned around to push Joy out the door Nina was standing there with tears in her eyes…

"Joy leave before I tell Mr. Sweet about the little fun you had over the summer"

She then left….and on the way out she gave Nina a death glare…I quickly ran over to Nina and closed the door.

"Nina how much did you see"

"Don't worry, I know she kissed you and you didnt kiss her back" she said with a tear running down her cheek

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that I love you…and now that she's back she's going to try to break us up"

"Nothing or No one is going to break us up" she looked up at me and I wiped her tears

"I know" she said as she smiled

We walked to my bed and got under the covers and I put my arm around her and she buried her head in my chest…and I kissed her forehead

"Fabes…do you want to play the question game" she said looking up

"Sure how do you play"

"Okay so I ask you question about me and if you get it right I will kiss you and then vise-versa"

"What if I get the question wrong?"

"You kiss me"

"Okay Ill play….but first" I kissed her

"What was that for" she said

"Just practicing" and she smiled

"Okay the first question is….What is my middle name?" she asked

"Nathalia" I answered

"Good job" and she kissed me

"Thank you"

"Okay you turn…ask away"

"Ummmmm, what is my middle name"

"Brad…duh"

I kissed her and we continued the game….we ran out of questions to ask after a few minutes and the game quickly turned into a make out session

Nina fell asleep not to long after…."She looks so peaceful when she sleeps" I thought …"What song am I going to sing…this is driving me nuts…."

I then just fell asleep...

_Morning…._

~(Still) Fabian POV~

I woke up with Nina on my chest…she is so amazing….

"Nines Nines wake up"

"What what 5 more minutes Amber" she said patting my face like it was an alarm clock….she then noticed what she was doing.."Sorry" she said as she blushed

"Its okay" I replied chuckling "We should get out there to see everyone its getting kind of late"

"Yeah lets go" she said getting up

We went out and everyone was at the table…..

"Awwww the love birds have arrived" Jerome shouted

Me and Nina both blushed and just sat down…

"Nina, don't forget we are going shopping for the talent show today" Amber said

"What? the show isn't for another month Amber" Nina replied

"I know but we should get our outfits now….Mara, Patricia….umm Joy...do you want to come to"

"Talent Show?" Joy asked

"Yeah….Mr Winkler assigned it to us…we all have to sing an individual song and then we will do 2 group numbers"

"Awesome…I have the perfect song" Joy said looking at me

After we ate Amber dragged…literally dragged the girls upstairs...

They were up there for hours...then they finally came down...got ready to leave

Before they left Nina gave me a kiss...

Yes Nina is leaving...I can finally work on my talent show song

The rest of the day was uneventful….except for Jerome and Alfie wrestling…but other that that uneventful

* * *

><p><strong>Theres Chapter 5=D<strong>

**REVIEW! Please please please**

**Okay cant wait for tonight episode FABINA get back together PLEASE! **

**Chapter 6 might be up tonight but probably not cause I stupid WORLD HISTORY HW pooey!**

**Okay and ya lol**


	6. Authors Note!

**Hey guys sorry im no going ot be able to update tomorrow due to my overload of work at school and the fact that I have to babysit tonight….I will write on the way home on my bus and when im ding my hw…CHAPTER 6 up tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the next chapter….and its now the weekend so I might be able to update tomorrow but idk….work with me….MIDTERMS:P:P and ya**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS or Any of the songs**

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later….everyone has been working like crazy for the Talent show….and today is the day that they had to tell Mr. Winkler what song they were going to sing..<em>

~Mr. Winkler's P.O.V~

_In the drama studio…_

"Okay Tori, so what line came next" I asked Tori  
>"Ummmmmmmm be a rebel eat a coconut" She said and I nodded no "I don't know does it have something to do with a pineapple" after she said that everyone burst into laughter (<strong>A.N: Love you Tori<strong>)

"No but good try" the bell then rang "Saved by the bell" I thought

After a few minutes my last class of the day came in and sat on the couches…it was Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Joy, Patricia, and Jerome

"Okay guys you know what today is" I said to the class

"What…does it have something to do with aliens" Alfie yelled out standing

"Sit down Alfie" Amber said pulling him back

"No but good try Alfie….its the day you guys give me your song choices for the talent show, I hope you all have been working on them" they all just nodded "Okay I want you to get out of piece of paper, write your song choice on it and give it to me, after I have all of them I want you to break up and work on your group songs."

After I finished talking they all wrote them down and gave them to me

"Okay guys I'm am dismissing you to go work on your group songs, so have fun"

After they all left I looked at each piece of paper,

(**Im just going to bullet point what each of them said)**

Alfie: Rich Girl by Justin Bieber (Jerome is going to help me do the rap)

Jerome: All about you by Bruno Mars

Mick: Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars

Fabian: Mr. Winkler, I'm torn between two songs and I will get back to you later about which I'm actually going to sing….they are Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney and right Time by Brad Kavanagh

Nina:Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift

Patricia:Smile by Avril Lavine

Mara:We Found Love by Rihanna

Amber:Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

Joy:Forget you by the Glee Cast (**A/N: cause Gweneth Paltro sings it so I wanted the girl version)**

Wow good choices I thought….this is going to be interesting.

~Mick P.O.V~

There are 2 more weeks till the talent show and everyone is going crazy….today we told Mr. Winkler about our song choices and now we are working on the group number,

We're going to go with a boy band vibe by doing One Thing by One Direction (**A.N: Again Tori hahah) **The girls love them so we decided to do it…

All of us were in Fabian and my room practicing, Alfie and Jerome we goofing off and Fabian was trying to make them stop

"Guys seriously we need to practice" Fabian yelled "Do you really want to look like complete idiots when we go on stage in 2 weeks"

"No….your going do that job perfectly" Jerome said back

"You git" Fabian replied

"Come on guys we seriously need to continue practicing" I said

"Fine, lets get this over with" Jerome said and we continued

~Patricia P.O.V~

After we left the drama studio, Amber dragged us home to start practicing….we were doing Million Bucks by Cimorelli….Joy didn't want to be part of the group number so she wasn't with us.

We were in Amber and Ninas room for what felt like hours

"Its step-step turn Mara" Amber said "Not turn step-step"

"Sorry" Mara said tiredly

"Okay guys I think I think we should call it a night…we been working for hours" Nina said not long after

"I agree with Nina, I can barely feel my feet"

"Noooooo" Amber said sounding like a little girl

"Yessssssss" Nina said mocking her

"Fine but only because Glee is on soon"

We all rolled our eyes…

"Hey do you guys want to play a prank on the boys" Nina said smirking

"Wow….you have a more devious mind then I thought Nina" I said

"You know it" she said "Okay Amber you still have that bag of Skittles"

"Ummmmm yes, why?" she replied

"What we are going to do is that we are going to put the skittles in 4 bags, we will then go down stairs, go to the boys and ask them if they are sour or not…..when they are thinking about it we will dump the rest on their heads and scream: taste the rainbow and run out the door."

"Okay let's do it" Amber yelled gathering the skittles

~Jerome P.O.V~

After singing and dancing my ass off we were taking a break….

"Wow we are actually kind of good" Alfie said

"Yeah if good ment falling every time you danced" I said laughing

"Guys come on breaks over…..lets go through it one more time and then we will call it a night" Fabian said

We all nodded and got up

When we were about to start there was a knock at the door….

"Who is it" We asked

"Uuuuussss" The girls answered all cute like

"Come in" Alfie yelled

~Nina P.O.V~

All of us walked down the stairs with our bag a skittles…

We knocked on the boy's door and they answered…when I walked in each of us walked to our boyfriend

"Hey guys are these skittles sour or not" I asked

"What is this all about" Fabian asked me

"Nothing, we just want to know because we all hate sour things and if they are sour and one of us ate one….it would not be good" I explained trying to sound legit

"Okay" he said

All the guys took a skittle from there girl…when they were debating….all of us looked at each other and nodded

"TASTE THE RAINBOW" we all yelled dumping our bags of skittles on their heads and running out of the room…..out the door and onto the front law…

"OMG that was epic" Amber said laughing

We all nodded because we were laughing so hard to speak…

After a few minutes the guys came out….and got into a line "What was this about" I thought

Then Jerome said "Okay you guys have two choices"

"And that would be" Patricia asked

"Okay 1 you can come and taste the rainbow….if you get my drift….or 2 you can get a taste of payback"

"Girls which one will it be" I said seeing something behind the guys back….luckily we made 4 other bags of skittles...knowing this would happen. The girls nodded and I said 'Two"

"Fine then" Jerome yelled and the boys revealed there bags

"Oh I see how it is" I said and we girls revealed ours

Soon enough we were in an all-out war…skittles we literally everywhere. It turned out to be boyfriends against girlfriends…and Amber Mara and Patricia pretty much just gave up.

Amber by…you know Amber she pretty much just ate the skittles and plus Glee was on…. she went into the house with Alfie to watch it…

Mara by the fact Mick is an athlete….they went on a walk after.

Patricia by Jerome giving up...I know shocker….they went I don't really know where they went.

Now it was just me and Fabian…

"Give up Rutter" I said throwing skittles at him

"No way…how bout you Martin" dodging mine and throwing more back at me

"No way…can I do this all day"

"Fine then" He then came over to me, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

"Put me down" I screamed

"No way..." He said spinning me

"Fabian I get motion sickness…remember" He then put me down looking worried

"Oh sorry I forgot"

"It's okay…." I sniffled

"Don't cry Nines"

"Gotcha…again" I said running away…he then grabbed by arm and pulled me back so I was at his chest looking into his eyes

"No way you're getting away again….now kiss the rainbow" He said

"No…" I said smiling

"Fine then…I will" He then kissed me and I felt a million sparks

"I love you" I replied

"I love you too" He said

We then walked back into the house and sat with Amber and Alfie…oh and Jerome and Patricia were there too….

~Mara P.O.V~

I love going on walks with Mick…he so sweet…I can't believe we got together.

"What song are you going to sing, Mick?"

"Do you actually think I'm going to tell you" He said kissing my nose

"No" I said smiling

"What are you singing." He said

"Not telling" I said…. I'm singing We Found Love by Rihanna….I thought it sounded like Mick and my relationship.

"Fine then….I think we should be heading back…it's getting late

"Okay let's get going"

~Joy P.O.V~

I was staring out my window watching the skittle war go down…after it was pretty much over I saw Fabian and Nina…

I thought to myself "Okay I know Fabian is still into me….he has to be I mean...I'm me...He was probably just mad because of what happened in the summer…I know I shouldn't have taken Eddie to his lake house…but I didn't know Fabes was going to be there…and plus I was a little drunk."

_Flashback_

_I led Eddie into the house kissing him…Fabian Lake house to be exact…He had told me about a year ago that his family never goes there anymore and that it was vacant and a spare key was under the mat…so I took the chance_

_When I got in I took his shirt off and he took mine off….he was just to unstrap my bra when the lights went on_

"_Joy what the hell do you think you are doing"_

"_FABIAN? Ummmmmmmmmm, what are you doing here you said it was vacant"_

"_I'm kind of cleaning it out….what the hell are you doing here and with Eddie?_

"_Well…um I don't know_

"_GET OUT NOW"_

_We grabbed our clothes and left_

_End of Flashback_

What does she see in her? I thought

I'm getting Fabian Rutter back if it the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is….worked so hard…<strong>

**Btw…Tori is an awesome friend of mine….hey tori **

**And ya okay REVIEW REVIEW…I read EVERY single One!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 OMG OMG okay soooooo sorry I haven't updated but MIDTERMS! So ya but here it is….**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANYTHING only the plot line**

* * *

><p><em>A few days later….<em>

_In Mr. Winkler classroom_

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Okay class is dismissed" Mr. Winkler announced to the class "But Fabian I want to see you after class" I knew what her wanted to talk to me about so I just stayed behind after Nina kissed me on the cheek

"Fabian have you chosen which song yet" Mr. Winkler asked me

"Actually I have I'm going to do Beautiful Soul" I answered

"Oh that's great"

"Yep I actually have to get to my next class…Thanks Jason"

"Any Time"

_Wednesday Before the Show…..The show is on Friday….everyone has been so caught up in the show that girls have barely spent any time with their boyfriends_

_In Amber and Nina's Room  
><em>

~Nina P.O.V~

I was in my room practicing with Amber.

"Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile" I sang…I was going to continue when there was a knock at the door…

"I'll get it" Amber yelled getting up from her vanity "Hey Fabian"

"Hey, is Nina here" I heard him say

"Yeah I'm here" I yelled quickly putting my song sheets away…I didn't want him to see what song I was going to sing

"I'm just going to leave you to alone" Amber said leaving and closing the door

Fabian then came over to me and picked me up bridal style it threw me off but I liked it

"Hey there stranger" He said

"Hey" I said kissing him and smiling into the kiss

He then put me down and I asked him "Not that I don't love having you hear but…why are you here…I need to work on my song" I then hit him playfully

"I just wanted to ask you, since I like have barely seen you, if you wanted to go on a picnic tonight"

"I would love to but Amber is making us practice, sorry" I said

"It's okay, but after this talent show you and I are going to have that picnic, okay" He said grabbing my hands

"Fine" I said playing with his fingers….we then leaned and started to kiss….I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and his were placed firmly on waist….His tongue grazed my bottom lip begging for entrance which I accepted…We made out for like 3 min until Amber came in

"Get a room" she said we then separated and both said "We are in a room"

"Oh, but Nina we got to practice, Say goodbye" She said

"No, I haven't seen him in like forever" I begged hoping she would give in

"No but all of us are going on a movie date tomorrow, so you will see him then"

"Really, can't wait" I said turning to Fabian realizing him hands were still on my waist... "I guess I'll see you then Fabes...love you" I said

"Love you too, see yeah…bye Amber" He said leaving

"Bye Fabian" Amber said

The rest of the night was uneventful and very tiring

_The next night…getting ready for the movies._

_In Nina and Amber Room…again_

~Amber P.O.V~

Everyone looked great… (**Outfits on Profile)**

"Patricia…let me fix this strand of hair" I said

"Amber get off of me" She said pushing me off

"Sorry I just want everyone to look perfect" I said smiling "Perfect"

"Are you girls coming" Mick yelled from the stairs

"Yep one second" Mara yelled down "Can we go" She asked

"Yes…but we are going to make a dramatic entrance" I answered

"NO" the all yelled

"Fine"

~Nina P.O.V~

We all walked downstairs one by one…Amber idea…she wanted to go first so she did and her and Alfie did the same thing that they did at prom with the pinch me thing…I laughed

Then Mara went down and greeted Mick with a kiss….Then Patricia went down and kissed Jerome…I always wondered how they got together…I think It was at prom but I have no idea.

After that I went down "Hey Fabes" I said taking his hand and intertwining my fingers in his

"Hey…you look great" He replied

"Thanks…you don't look too bad yourself"

"Okay guys let's get going our cabs are hear" Amber said running out the door

We got into four cabs…Amber/Alfie, Mick/Mara, Patricia/Jerome, and me/Fabian

We got to the header Fabian paid the cab driver and we walked in…when we got in everyone was already there

"Guys I want to see Beauty and the Beast 3D…" Everyone just groaned "Come on guys 3D… meaning 2 more Ds then just D"

"Barbie finally learned math" Jerome said

Everyone laughed

"Seriously guys let's see something romantic…like New Year's Eve" I said

"That sounds great" The girls said the boys just agreed with us

Our boyfriend payed for out tickets and snacks…Me and Fabian both got small cokes and a medium popcorn to share…we then headed into the theater…When we got in there we decided to sit as far away from each other as we could

Mara and Mick sat closer to the front of the theater on the right…Patricia and Jerome a little bit behind them on the left…Alfie and Amber. Literally in the middle of the theater…

"Where do you want to sit Fabian?"

"How about in the back" he suggested

"Perfect" and we walked to the back and sat down

After a few minutes the movie started and I was enjoying it….At some point Fabian did that cheesy and cute yawning put hand around me thing…and I laughed

"What" he whispered

"You did that yawn thing" I answered

"Oh, you don't like it…well then" he said removing his hand that around me

"No, I didn't say I didn't like it, I was going to say that I thought it was cute" I then took his hand and put it around me again and snuggled into him…

After a few minutes we both reached for the popcorn and our hands met…I blushed and he laughed….We then looked into each other's eyes and leaned in….

He kissed me and we pretty much did that through the rest of the movie…I don't even know how it ended…neither did anybody else except Amber and Alfie…

When we got back to Anubis house everyone said there goodnights and we girls headed upstairs to have a Degrassi movie night…

_In Mara, Patricia, and Joys Rooms….__**watching Degrassi**_

"Guys did you know I got to meet Munro Chambers" I said

"REALLY" Amber shot up…I thought she was asleep "Wait who's Munro Chambers"

"The guy who plays Eli" I said

"Oh my God…he's so Hot…How did you meet him" Patricia said

"I know right…hes gorgeous…about a year ago before I came to England. My friend Kiera, who is an actress, went to auditions for Degrassi and Munro was there and we got like hang out with him for s whole day…sadly she didn't get the part but she's dating him now…here I have a picture" I showed them the picture and everyone said that I was so lucky..

After we watched like I don't know a lot of episode…everyone was really tired and pretty much sleeping…so me and Amber went to our room. The reason we were staying up late is because we don't have school tomorrow because of the talent show…and Amber said she is going to spend the whole day getting us ready

I was getting into bed and Amber asked me

"Sooooo are you nervous"

"For what" I answered

"The Talent show"

"Yeah I guess….I don't know …I'm not nervous that I'm singing in front of a crowd…I nervous about singing to Fabian…messing it all up…and then he going to laugh at me"

"No he won't Nina…Fabian loves you….well I got to go to sleep…big day tomorrow" She said laying down

"K good night Amber…" I then layed down and fell

* * *

><p><strong>there is another chapter guys...sorry for the wait but I have midterms soooooo ya <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**and PM if you have any ideas about where the story should go**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I have MIDTERMS:P and I really have no idea how to organize the talent show lol so this chapter is going to be really short and them next chapter is the guys, the next girls, then the group I guess I really don't know lol but R & R **

**And OMG guys did u see Nathalia's new hair….**

**And sorry for the swearing**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS if I did Fabian and Nina would be together**

* * *

><p>~Nina P.O.V~<p>

I woke up in the morning with Amber throwing a pillow in my face "What gives" I said as I threw the pillow back at her

"We have to get ready….I only had 5 minutes to do 5 hours of beautifying for prom last year so I'm getting ready earlier for the show and you too"

"But why do I have to get ready this early…"

"Because you do, now go take a shower" She said throwing my robe at me

"Fine, but I'm going to see Fabian first"

"No you can't see him before the show"

"This isn't my wedding Amber…it's just a talent show" I said sarcastically

"OMG your thinking about marriage….HAS Fabian proposed" She said as she jumped up and down

"No…we are too young" I answer trying to calm her down

"Okay then…but go take a shower you can see Fabian at the talent show" she said as she pushed me out the door

When I got outside I walked to the bathroom but Joy stopped me in my tracks….she was literally blocking me from going into the bathroom

"What do you thing you doing?" she asked

"Ummm I'm taking a shower" I answered trying to go in but she blocked me "Can I go through"

"No…I need to get even more beautiful for Fabes…I'm going sing and he is going to literally jump in my arms and leave you and if we are being honest I have no idea what Fabes sees in you…all I see is an ugly, goodytoshoes, American" She said

"What did you just say to me" I answered

"Yeah you heard me"

"Okay listen….no matter how much more makeup you put on that ugly face of yours…No one in a 20 mile radius will find you attractive…so do me a favor and go back to wherever the hell you came from…got it bitch….oh and stay away from Fabian…cause he's mine." I can't believe I actually just stood up to Joy…after I said that I pushed passed her and went to take a shower and when I was done I went back to my room to find that Patricia and Mara were in it… "Hey guys….guess what I just did"

"Stood up to Joy" Patricia said

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I heard you and after you told her off she came running back into our room and said that you were a bitch and I told her to fuck off and I slapped her" she said

"I though she was your best friend" I asked

"No one tells off my best friend and gets away with it" She answered getting up from the floor to take a shower

After everyone was done with their showers…Amber did all of our makeup and hair. Wow she's is good….After a while it was time to get to the show….

We were wearing our outfit for our individual song (**On Profile) **and we had to bring our group song outfit in a separate bag…or really Ambers big pink bag that I hadn't seen since we went down to the cellar that time (**A/N: Remember that bag ) **

~Fabian P.O.V~

I literally hadn't seen Nina all day…she was probably just getting ready...When It was time to leave for the show…us boys waited for the girls at the bottom of the stairs

"Fabian…did you here" Alfie asked me

"About what" I asked confused

"You girlfriend had a little talk with Joy this morning" Jerome said smirking

"What"

"Yep according to Amber she called Joy a bitch after Joy called Nina an ugly American" Alfie said

"Okay-"I said before I got cut off by Amber

"WE ARE READY" she yelled….they all came down and we greeted them…"Wow Nina looks gorgeous I thought…I can't wait to sing to her" I thought

The walk there was pretty uneventful….we barely talked…and you could taste the nervousness in the air

We all arrived at the talent show…it was still pretty empty cause we had to get there an hour earlier…

We went back stage and Mr. Winkler gave us directions

"Okay boys you guys are going to go first…the order is going to be Mick, Jerome Alfie, and then Fabian...After the boys go, girls you're going to be up and your order is Joy, Mara, Patricia, Amber, and Nina….And after you sing you should quickly get changed for the group numbers. Okay guys so be back here in 45 minutes….now go practice"

After Mr. Winkler left I turned to Nina who was playing with my fingers "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…I can't wait to sing to you…whoops I wasn't supposed to tell u that"

"It's okay I'm singing to you to" She then smiled gave me a peck on the lips and went to practice…

Almost show time…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys there is Chapter 8…..prob wont update for a few days I really don't know but ya soooooooo HOA is on tonight cant wait <strong>

**Okay bye**


	10. Chapter 9: Boys Performences

**Hey guys I know it probably seems like I fell off the face of the earth…BUT SRRYYYY! iv been busy with school and stuff…..okay so yep**

**Yep soooo here is the boys chapter…..and then I will porb put the girls up and then the two group numbers **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING….**

**SORRY ITS SOOOOOOOO LONG!**

* * *

><p>~Mick P.O.V~<p>

Show time….I was first up and Mara was sitting in the front row… it's now or never I told myself..

"Good luck mate" Fabian said to me as we did our handshake (**A/N: Like the side high five thingy they do)**

"Thanks…I'm going to need it"

Mr. Winkler then went on stage and announced "Welcome to the first annual Anubis House talent show…all the Anubis House student will be preforming tonight…and first up we have Mick Campbell singing Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars"

I then made my way onto the stage….and started...singing straight to Mara the whole time

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining__  
><em>_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying__  
><em>_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me__  
><em>_And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see__  
><em>_But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me__  
><em>_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy__  
><em>_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change__  
><em>_If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same__  
><em>_So, don't even bother asking if you look ok__  
><em>_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stands for a while__  
><em>_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_The way you are, the way you are__  
><em>_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stands for a while__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah_

The crowd went into applause…I bowed and left the stage…

Mara was there to greet me with a big hug...I picked her up and span her around…after I put her down she kissed me

"I love you" I said after we seprated

"I love you too" we then kissed again...and made our way back into the audience

~Jerome P.O.V~

Game time, let's do this I said to myself….

"Up next Jerome Clark singing another song by Bruno Mars, and it's called All About You

As I walked onto the stage…I winked at Patricia who was sitting in the front row…she smiled at me and mouthed good luck…

As I started to sing I began feeling more and more comfortable on stage

_I like how when you look at me__  
><em>_you don't know how i feel__  
><em>_cause I'm usually so nonchalant__  
><em>_my feelings I conceal__  
><em>_but I want you to know__  
><em>_oh, I want you to know_

_I must admit I've felt this way for more than quite a while__  
><em>_but I can't hold it no longer when I see the biggest smile__  
><em>_can't wait no more__  
><em>_oh, I can't wait no more_

_oooh_

_[chorus]__  
><em>_girl, to tell you the truth__  
><em>_this song is for you__  
><em>_I'm all about you__  
><em>_oh, girl__  
><em>_no one can do me the way you do__  
><em>_this song is for you__  
><em>_I'm all about you_

_maybe I'm a fool for speaking up but I don't mind__  
><em>_cause a girl like you will come around like__  
><em>_once in a million times__  
><em>_so what do I do?__  
><em>_tell me what do I do_

_and the look that you are givin' me gives me hope to believe__  
><em>_so for you baby I'll change my ways I'll__  
><em>_wear my heart on my sleeve__  
><em>_got nothin' to lose__  
><em>_I've got nothin' to lose_

_oh, girl, to tell you the truth__  
><em>_this song is for you__  
><em>_I'm all about you__  
><em>_oh, girl__  
><em>_no one can do me the way you do__  
><em>_this song is for you__  
><em>_I'm all about you_

_girl when you smile__  
><em>_not a place I'd rather be__  
><em>_just stay for a while__  
><em>_then you'll see you should be right here with me__  
><em>_cause I love everything you do__  
><em>_that's why I have to take this time baby to tell ya__  
><em>_oh, and now you know__  
><em>_and now you know_

_girl, to tell you the truth__  
><em>_this song is for you__  
><em>_I'm all about you__  
><em>_oh, girl__  
><em>_no one can do me the way you do__  
><em>_this song is for you__  
><em>_I'm all about you_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_I'm all about you__  
><em>_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_I'm all about you__  
><em>_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_I'm all about you girl__  
><em>_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

I walked off the stage…and…

I made my way to Patricia who had a huge smiled on her face…. I quickly went up and kissed her, but I had to be up on stage for Alfie performance so…

~Alfie P.O.V~

"Jerome get your butt up here" I yelled quietly from peeking form behind the curtain

Jerome quickly made his way up and joined me

"You ready" Jerome asked me

"No, but yeah no I'm not ready" I said but then I someone poking me…I turned around to see Amber…she didn't say anything…she KISSED me…and then skipped off

"I'm ready now"

"Up next we have Alfie Lewis with special guest Jerome Clark singing Rich Girl by Justin Bieber" M. Winkler announced

I made my way onto the stage and started…

(**Alfie is in Italics and Jeromes is normal)**

_She's a rich girl__  
><em>_Buying all the clothes__  
><em>_Wrist full of__gold__  
><em>_You already know__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Yeah, she's got__cash__  
><em>_Pocket so thick__  
><em>_She ain't even gotta ask__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl__  
><em>_Aye oh Aye oh_

_When I met you girl__  
><em>_I tried to pay for__dinner__  
><em>_Pulled out your card__  
><em>_I thought I had a winner__  
><em>_She said__  
><em>_Boy I got it__  
><em>_Then I said no__  
><em>_But I like a girl who's in__control_

_She's my rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl_

She rides a barbie phantom  
>She lives in a barbie mansion<br>She's a rich girl  
>She got a lot of money<br>She credit card shawty  
>She credit card shopping<br>Look good when she shoppin  
>Man she look good when she talking and she walkin<br>She walk like a model  
>She shop like a balla<br>She shop like a NFL, NBA, high school scholar

_She's a rich girl__  
><em>_Buying all the clothes__  
><em>_Wrist full of__gold__  
><em>_You already know__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Yeah, she's got__cash__  
><em>_Pocket so thick__  
><em>_She ain't even gotta ask__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl__  
><em>_Aye oh Aye oh Aye oh__  
><em>  
>21st birthday she got a louis mercedes<br>Drive top  
>Oh my<br>Baby, I think I love you  
>Girl, I know you rich<br>and you know I rich so  
>Together we build things<br>Ill lend you it is empty  
>You can get it cuz I got plenty<br>Everyday, all night  
>you and me<br>And we ballin' yeah

_She's a rich girl__  
><em>_Buying all the clothes__  
><em>_Wrist full of__gold__  
><em>_You already know__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Yeah, she's got__cash__  
><em>_Pocket so thick__  
><em>_She ain't even gotta ask__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl__  
><em>_Aye oh Aye oh Aye oh_

Can't make you my queen  
>When I first met her<br>I didn't even have anything  
>She had more money than me<br>She wasn't a rich girl  
>grew up in a messed up world<br>And when i met her  
>She didn't think lesss of me<br>She get the bigger picture  
>She know we both -<br>We can't take it with us  
>We belong together<br>Yeah she's so special  
>Shes my rich girl<br>but if she was broke  
>I would still..<br>and my net froze  
>I told her I was hot<br>She told me that she cold  
>We are a tornado so we spin across the globe<br>I make money every day  
>&amp; everybody surely knows<br>Im a rich boy  
>a young pretty guy<br>Shes pretty fly  
>Shes pretty high<br>We're high together  
>Make change whether x2<br>Hopes and I love her

_She's a rich girl__  
><em>_Buying all the clothes__  
><em>_Wrist full of__gold__  
><em>_You already know__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Yeah, she's got__cash__  
><em>_Pocket so thick__  
><em>_She ain't even gotta ask__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl__  
><em>_Shes a rich girl__  
><em>_Rich girl_

_Soulja Boy I tell him__  
><em>_Aye yo aye yo aye yo__  
><em>_RICH GIRL!_

When I was done Amber literally ran up on stage and jumped into my arms…..

"ALFIE" Amber screamed…

~Fabian P.O.V~

I am so nervous….I was literally shaking as I held Nina's hand backstage getting ready to go.

"You okay" Nina said squeezing my hand for reassurance

"What..What..Yeah" I replied stuttering…Nina then turned to me putting her arms around my neck

"You will do fine….and you know why" She said coming closer

"No why" I then put my hand around her waste

"Because I love you" She said closing the gap between us

"I love you to" I said as we separated

"Up next is Fabian Rutter singing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney" Mr. Winkler

"I guess that's my signal to go"

She then kissed me again and went and sat next to Amber and Alfie…

I then I grabbed my guitar and walked dup on stage…

"Hi I'm Fabian Rutter and I will be singing this song to my beautiful girlfriend Nina Martin"

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I wont let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special__  
><em>_To you I'd be always faithful__  
><em>_I want to be what you always needed__  
><em>_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I wont let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah__  
><em>_You might need time to think it over__  
><em>_But im just fine moving forward__  
><em>_I'll ease your mind__  
><em>_If you give me the chance__  
><em>_I will never make you cry c`mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I wont let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you__  
><em>_Baby do you think you could want me too__  
><em>_I don't wanna waste your time__  
><em>_Do you see things the way I do__  
><em>_I just wanna know if you feel it too__  
><em>_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face__  
><em>_I don't want just anyone to hold__  
><em>_I don't want my love to go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna chase__  
><em>_You're the one I wanna hold__  
><em>_I wont let another minute go to waste__  
><em>_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

When I finished….I got a standing ovation…Nina was even crying

I walked off stage and in to the audience to look for Nina, but she wasn't there

All of the sudden someone came up from behind me…it was Nina

"Hello to you too" I laughed turning around

"That was amazing" she said

I wiped her tears and said "Then thy are you crying"

"I just love you so much" We then kissed…

When we separated Amber pulled her away to practice more…

* * *

><p><strong>There it is guys….sorry for the length…girl chapter up soon don't know how soon though<strong>

**HOUSE OF ANUBIS is on tonight eeeeeeeeeeeeep**

**Kk**

**Bye bye**

**~Kilana**


	11. Chapter 10: Girls Perfomenceskindof

**Hey guys so ummm this is the girls performences chapter but Nina is going to be in the next chapter fyi….cause I have somtin palnned…..um yeppp and I know I said Joy would be first but I'm making her after Amber….and yeppp**

**YEP I LOVE BRAD KAVANAGH!**

**Hehe**

**Um yepp**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Yep PLEASE PELASE REVIEW!**

~Mara P.O.V~

Oh my god Mick singing to me was amazing…We have been pinned to each other side since he performed and I thought I would be able to stay with him for another performance but Joy said she's going before Nina….not first…which I thought was weird but okay

"I'll see you later" I said to Mick as I made my way backstage

Mr. Winkler then went on stage and said "We have a change in line up…first of the girls is going to be Mara Jaffery (**srry I prob spelled that wrong) **singing We Found Love by Rihanna"

I picked that song because I thought of how Mick and I are so different from each other….

As I made my way on stage I never took my eyes off Mick…and I started

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine..._

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

When I was done I had a huge smile on my face and ran off stage into Mick's arms…I truly love him

~Patricia P.O.V~

Jerome's performance was amazing I have no idea how I'm going to top it….

I kissed Jerome on the cheek and made my way to tell Nina something really important…I saw her kissing Fabian backstage…I was really nervous cause I overheard Joy saying something that I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to here… (**oooo what is it) **

"Next up is Patricia Williamson singing Smile by Avril Lavine" Mr. Winkler said

"Crap" I thought this is important but I just forgot about it and made my way onto the stage and started to sing

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>But you don't really give a shit<br>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it  
>'Cause you're fuckin' crazy<br>Rock n' roll_

_You-ou said "hey  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<em>

_Yeah, you said "Hey"  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_[chorus]  
>And that's why I smile.<br>It's been a while  
>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<br>And now  
>You turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._

_Last night I blacked out, I think.  
>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<br>I remember making out and then  
>Oh oh<br>I Woke up with a new tattoo  
>Your name was on me and my name was on you.<br>I would do it all over again_

_You-ou said "hey (hey)_

_What's your name?" (what's your name?)  
>It took one look and<br>Now I'm not the same._

_Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)  
>And since that day, (since that day)<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

_[chorus]  
>And that's why I smile.<br>It's been a while  
>Since everyday and everything has felt this right<br>And now  
>You turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
>The reason why,<br>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<em>

_And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<em>

When I was done with the song I made my way off the stage smiling and jumped into Jerome's arms…..kissing him

I knew I had to do something but I forgot….

~Amber P.O.V~

After Alfie sang Justin Bieber to me…I loved him even more…I can't wait to sing to him…

Patricia looked really nervous when she got onto the stage…she told me she had something really important to tell Nina...I guess It wasn't that important cause she literally over there snogging Jerome's face off…

"Now we have Amber Millington singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry"

"That's my cue boo….OMG THAT RHYMES" I said getting off of Alfie lap and kissing him on the cheek

I skipped onto the stage and started to sing…

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

When I was done I curtsied and skipped back off stage into Alfie's arms….heheh

~Joy P.O.V~

Singing this will make Fabian want me….and also I have a plan to get rid of Nina…

I saw Nina and Fabian literally making out back stage so I left to go talk to my friend Daniella…

"Dani…is the plan still on" I asked her

"Yeah…you just need to do it after your performance"

"Okay…this is going to my Fabes want me"

I then left…I didn't watch any of the other performers cause I know no one can be as good as me so…

After Amber performed I heard Mr. Winkler call my name…Nina and Fabian obviously and finally came back from behind the stage….they just want to see how good I was

I walked onto the stage and started to sing

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love  
>And I'm like, "Fuck you!"<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her, too!"<em>

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you  
>Hah, now ain't that some shit?<br>(Ain't that some shit?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best<br>With a fuck you_

_Now look here, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari  
>But that don't mean I can't get you there<br>I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more Atari  
>But the way you play your game ain't fair<em>

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
>Oops, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know, nigga<br>I've got some news for you  
>Yeah, go on and run tell your little boyfriend<em>

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love  
>And I'm like, "Fuck you!"<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her, too!"<em>

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you  
>Hah, now ain't that some shit?<br>(Ain't that some shit?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best<br>With a fuck you_

_Now I know that I had to borrow  
>Beg and steal and lie and cheat<br>Tryin' to keep ya, tryin' to please ya  
>'Cause bein' in love with your ass ain't cheap, no<em>

_I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
>Oops, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know, nigga<br>Ooh, I've got some news for you  
>Ooh, I really hate your ass right now<em>

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love  
>And I'm like, "Fuck you!"<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her, too!"<em>

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you  
>Hah, now ain't that some shit?<br>(Ain't that some shit?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best<br>With a forget you_

_Now baby, baby, baby  
>Why you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad?<br>(So bad, so bad, so bad)  
>I tried to tell my mama, but she told me, "This is one for your dad"<br>(Your dad, your dad, your dad)  
>Yes, she did<em>

_And I was like, uh why? Why? Why, baby?  
>I love you, I still love you, oh<em>

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I love  
>Fuck you!<br>I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
>I'm like, "Fuck you and fuck her, too!"<em>

_Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you  
>Hah, now ain't that some shit?<br>(Ain't that some shit?)  
>And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best<br>With a fuck you_

When I was done…no one clapped…ehh there probably just jealous…I then walked off the stage and went through with the plan…

I'm going to rig one of the wires in the electrical box thing so in the middle of Nina's song the music will go off…and then she will mess up and sound horrible…then Fabian will come running to me…

~Nina P.O.V~

Fabian and I didn't exactly here Mara, Patricia, or Amber's performance…we were kind of making our back stage….

When we heard Joys name called we decided we should here it…Fabian and I walked out on to the floor to watch it…Fabian put his arms around me from behind and we swayed back and forth…god I love him

Joy started and she was horrible….She sounded like a dying whale…

When she was done no one clapped she walked off the stage like she was the best performer…She never came back onto the floor which worried me….

Mr. Winkler then came onto the floor and said "Least but not least we have Nina Martin singing Sparks fly by Taylor Swift"

I turned around so I was facing Fabian…and put my hand around his

"Wish me luck" I said placing our foreheads together

"Good Luck" We then kissed and I walked onto the stage…

Here goes nothing….

**Okay there it is guys hehehe ummmm I will try to have the next chapter up today but idk**

**OMG OMG HOUSE OF ANUBIS LAST NIGHT….FABIAN ADMITS HE STILL LVOED NINA HEHEH**

**Okay byee**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here is another chapter! This is going to be all for today cause yepp….maybe ill write tomorrow idk!**

**But yepp**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

~Nina P.O.V~

Here goes nothing…

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
><em>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
>But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>

_And you stood there in front of me  
>Just close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't  
>See what I was thinking of<em>

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me  
>When you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be<em>

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you, I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently  
>But I really wish you would<em>

_Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<em>

After I sang that line…I saw some sparks backstage and the music stopped….oh God I thought

I looked over at my friends in a panic…Fabian was just standing there looking the same way as me but he also had a you can do it look…..Joy was smirking at me…it was her!….I then looked at Amber who mouthed to me to keep going…

I ran off the stage and looked around…I found a guitar…Joy is not getting to me this time

I then walked back onto the stage and finished the song….without music

Joy just looked at me and sat down…__

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me  
>When you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_I'll run my fingers through your hair  
>And watch the lights go wild<br>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
>It's just wrong enough to make it feel right<em>

_And lead me up the staircase  
>Won't you whisper soft and slow<br>I'm captivated by you, baby  
>Like a fireworks show<em>

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain<br>'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_Get me with those green eyes, baby  
>As the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me  
>When you're not around<em>

_'Cause I see sparks fly  
>Whenever you smile<em>

_And the parks fly  
>Oh, baby, smile<br>And the sparks fly_

When I was done I ran off the stage, put the guitar down and went to find Fabian…he was talking to Mick about something…I went up to him and tapped his shoulder

He then turned around, picked me up and spun me around

"That was amazing" He said

"Thanks…it was really nerve racking"

"You did awesome"

"I love you" I said closing the gap between us

We kissed for a few seconds and then separated...I just smiled

Mr. Winkler then came onto the stage

"Okay guys you did an awesome job…sorry about that mishap Nina…we will found the person who did it as soon as possible…and whoever did it will be expelled for sabotaging someone's performance" He said

"Wait" Patricia said "I know who did it….it was Joy…I overheard her talking with Daniella about it"

"I knew it" I said

"Okay well I guess that means Joy is disqualified" Mr. Winkler continued "And if were being honest she wouldn't have one if she was the only person on earth"

We all laughed

He then took the envelope from Mr. Sweet's hand

I was literally holding onto Fabians hand with dear life…he just looked down at me and smiled

"And then winner…or winners by the looks of it are Fabian and Nina"

Everyone started to clap and me and Fabian made our way onto the stage…We both got trophies and gift cards…

When we went off the stage….no other then the lovely Joy was standing there

"What do you want" I said

"I actually don't" I said getting upset…Fabian then put his arm around me for support

"I want you to go back to wherever you came from…and I want Fabian…oh and that trophy"

"Well that's never going to happen, you know why?"

"Why"

"You're expelled" I said smiling

"What…No I'm not"

"Actually Ms. Mercer you are" Mr. Sweet said walking over "Patricia Williamson over there told us that you were the one to sabotage Nina's performance…and normally we would not believe Miss Williamson…but we have camera footage of you…so you are hear by expelled…and you leave in the morning"

She then ran away…..

"So what do we do now" I said turning to Fabian

"This" he then kissed me…

"I love you" I said separated

"I love you too"

We then had to go change for the group numbers…but not before making out with Fabian…hehe

"I'll see you later" I said separating from Fabian

"Of course" He said kissing my nose

I then left to get changed for the group number

**Hehe theres the next chapter **

**Okay so HOA is in an hour hehe**

**Um yepp!**

**Next chapter ethier up tomorrow or idk IM BUSYY!**

**Yep and then next chapter will be the group number and then the last chapter heheh okay!**

**Umm bye**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back guys hehe I think next chapter is going to be the last chapter!**

**Maybe I JUST DON'T KNOW**

**And guys WE NEED TO HAVE HOUSE OF ANUBIS SEASON 3…I cried last night 7 thinking HOA was on…literally what the heck am I supposed to do…Homework…haha ya like that's going to happen**

**Okay yep im going to write now hehe**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS…changing it…if I did there will be a season 3 lol**

~Nina P.O.V~

All of the girls are getting ready for the group number…and I'm really nervous…we are singing Million Bucks by Cimorelli (**love them btw)**

"Okay girls you ready" Amber yelled gathering us

"Ready as I'll ever be" I quickly replied

"We will do fine…we love our boyfriends and we have been working on this song for months…we got this"

We were then in a group hug…in the dressing room backstage…after we retreated we all walked backstage and Mr. Winkler went out to announce us…Fabian, Mick, Alfie, and Jerome were in the front row..

"Now we have the group songs…up first is Amber, Nina, Patricia, and Mara singing Million Bucks"

We all walked onto the stage and then song started

**(let's just pretend there all singing different parts and dancing lol)**

_I don't need a thousand people screaming my name__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/cimorelli/million_ ]__  
>I don't need overnight Hollywood fame<em>_  
>I don't need Platinum records up on the wall<em>

I don't need a Lamborghini in the garage

Oh-whoa-whoa those thing won't last forever  
>Oh-whoa-whoa what I got is so much better<p>

You and me on a summer night  
>Park that car, dancing in the headlights<br>You and I, late night drives  
>Your heart in mine and all your time<p>

_I don't need money in my pocket  
>Diamonds on my neck<br>The time I spent with you, I know I'll never forget__  
>You and Me is more than enough<br>Cause' you make me feel, like a million bucks_

I don't need a jet-setter up in the sky  
>I don't need a na-na-name dropping guy<br>I don't need a chauffeur waiting on me  
>I don't need more than t-shirt and jeans<p>

Oh-whoa-whoa those thing won't last forever  
>Oh-whoa-whoa what I got is so much better<p>

You and me on a summer night  
>Park that car, dancing in the headlights<br>You and I, late night drives  
>Your heart in mine and all your time<p>

_I don't need money in my pocket  
>Diamonds on my neck<br>The time I spent with you, I know I'll never forget__  
>You and me is more than enough<br>Cause' you make me feel, like a million bucks_

You make me feel...

_Like a million bucks_

You and me on a summer night  
>Park that car, dancing in the headlights<br>You and I, late night drives  
>Your heart in mine and all your time<p>

_I don't need money in my pocket  
>Diamonds on my neck<br>The time I spent with you, I know I'll never forget__  
>You and me is more than enough<br>Cause' you make me feel, like a million bucks_

You make me feel...

_Like a million bucks  
><em>

When we finished we got a standing ovation…but I was pretty much just staring at Fabian…we both looked like loves struck idiots…which we kind of were, but that is beside the point…

After we bowed we left the stage, but Amber wasn't with us…I turned around and Amber was still bowing…I just laughed and ran to grab her…

After we got it…I ran to Fabian…and yeah I think you could guess what happened next

~Fabian P.O.V~

The girl's performance was amazing…now we just have to live up to it.

We are singing One Thing by One Direction…I really don't know why all the girls love them but whatever…

"Okay girls great job, up next we have the boys of Anubis house singing One Thing" Mr Winkler announced…

I, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick all made our made to the stage and started

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so ummm yep the website where I found the lyrics had who sang what so here is:<strong>

**Liam Payne and ****Louis Tomilinson= Fabian Rutter**

**Harry Styles= Alfie Lewis**

**Zayne Malik= Jerome Clark**

**Niall Horan= Mick Campbell****)**

**REVIEW WITH WHO IS UR FAVORITEE!**

* * *

><p><em>[Fabian Rutter:]<em>

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave'_

_Cause you make my heart race_

_[Alfie Lewis:]_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_[Jerome Clarke:]_

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_[Mick Campbell:]_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_[Fabian Rutter & Jerome Clarke IN BACKGROUND:]_

_Somethings' gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_Woah (Clapping)_

_[Alfie Lewis:]_

_You've got that one thing_

_[Fabian Rutter:]_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

Nina really has that one thing….

**AND ITS OVER….srry suckish ending! I know….**

**Okay so my next multi chapter will be an AU…I have ideas but I just have to make it a story soooooo yep**

**REVIEW pleeassssseeeee**

**Okay so byeee**


End file.
